


The Other Side

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Moral Bankruptcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <br/>Political Animals, TJ Hammond, His family has always treated him like the evil twin, but he's pretty sure Doug really is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

"You're really doing it," TJ said.

Dougie frowned. "We can't afford to appear weak."

"To the country we're bombing? Or the Republicans?"

Dougie looked at him sharply. "I don't have the luxury of armchair ethics. We can't all be...."

"We can't all be total trainwrecks?"

"That's not-"

"You actually think that," TJ said, smiling sadly. "That me giving a damn about people's lives is just another way I'm a fuckup."

"It's not -- TJ, I'm under a lot of stress," Doug said, voice breaking.

Years ago, TJ would have kept arguing, appealed to Dougie's compassion.

TJ just nodded and turned away.


End file.
